1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for automatically closing venetian blinds or similar louvered window coverings and the like or lowering pleated shades in response to sensing a predetermined level of heat, such as solar energy through the window.
2. Background
Several systems have been developed for automatically opening and closing louvered window coverings and the like, including venetian blinds and similar window cover structures. Although fairly well developed and complicated systems have been provided which not only sense predetermined levels of solar energy, but also may be operated according to a predetermined time cycle, there has been a need in the art of window blind systems for a device which is relatively uncomplicated and, in particular, may be retrofitted to existing window blind installations. Most, if not all systems in the prior art are adapted only to be used in conjunction with new window blind installations or require substantial modification of existing blinds or louver mechanisms.
However, the vast number of existing residential and commercial buildings which can be retrofitted with automatic blind closing devices makes the development of such device particularly attractive and necessary to the conservation of energy. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing a superior low cost, reliable device which may be retrofitted to existing blind installations as well as used in conjunction with new blind or louvered partition systems.